


Dress Me Up & Watch Me Go

by phandomsub



Series: Tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Dress Up, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Teasing, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phandomsub/pseuds/phandomsub
Summary: Dan is sick of Phil's grumpy mood, so he takes matters into his own hands by pulling out a pair of pretty rompers.





	Dress Me Up & Watch Me Go

Phil’s been in a mood all morning and frankly, Dan’s over it. He could tell it was going to be one of these seasonal Grumpy Phil days from the moment the older boy woke up. Dan was already down in the kitchen making his first of many coffees when Phil came padding down the stairs, looking like a hurricane had taken him during the night; black hair mussed up in a sort-of quiff, glasses askew, and a face like thunder. Dan’s greatest fear was confirmed when he had handed Phil his mug of coffee and hadn’t received his usual kiss of thanks, but instead a vague grunt. He’d then just shuffled into the lounge and collapsed onto the couch, and when Dan asked if he wanted to watch the new Attack on Titan episode he’d just grumbled a ‘sure, whatever’.

It’s not that Phil is particularly nasty when he’s in these moods – not like Dan, who can make you cry with one look when he’s shitty – but he’s just no _fun_. He just sulks quietly to himself for a day or so before bouncing back to his energetic self as if nothing happened. Admittedly, Dan thought it was horrifically cute the first few times it happened, cooing over Phil’s jutted bottom lip and furrowed eyebrows. But they’ve been together near on eight years now and Dan _still_ hasn’t figured out what puts Phil in this mood or how to get him out of it, and that’s probably the most frustrating part of it all.

It’s almost three o’clock and Phil hasn’t moved from the couch, still moping in his pyjama pants with the Adventure Time hoodie Dan bought him a few years back. Dan has spent most of his day alone, editing the video he’s been filming over the past few days and finally getting around to changing his Tumblr theme to something a little less ugly. If there’s one good thing about Grumpy Phil days, it’s that it generally makes Dan’s a productive one. But now he’s out of things to do and he’s been swapping between Netflix and Crunchy Roll for fifteen minutes and there’s nothing to watch and he’s _bored_. He gives up and decides to go check on his boyfriend on the off chance that the internal storm has passed.

Dan drops down onto the couch beside Phil, bouncing a little on the old springs. He sighs dramatically, leaning his head on Phil’s shoulder and looking up at him. Phil’s eyes don’t leave the TV, which is playing some political debate he’s not convinced Phil’s even listening to.

‘Phil _,_ ’ he says, and when he doesn’t receive any recognition, tries again in the whiniest tone he can manage. ‘ _Phiiiiiil._ ’

‘What?’ Phil mutters gruffly, still not looking at Dan.

‘I’m bored.’

When all he gets is a grunt, Dan lets his entire body flop onto Phil and does his best to crush him with all his weight.

‘What the hell?’ Phil complains, trying to shove Dan off him. ‘Geddoff me.’

‘But I’m _bored_ , Phil.’

‘Could you go without touching me for, like, five minutes? Dammit, Dan.’

Phil punctuates his sentence with a particularly hard shove that has Dan rolling off the couch and landing with a muffled _thump_ on the floor. He frowns up at Phil, who’s already looking back at the TV, rubbing his elbow where it hit the coffee table on the way down. He’s not offended or hurt by Phil’s words – he knows he’s only annoyed at Dan’s neediness because of his mood. Phil normally _loves_ Dan’s clinginess, because he’s just as clingy himself. It’s one of the things that make them such a good, affectionate, disgusting couple.

‘Fine,’ Dan says, already wracking his brain for a way to turn Phil’s remark into a challenge, because Dan versus Phil isn’t just a gaming channel competition, it’s a way of life.

Phil doesn’t look at him as he stands and leaves the room, and Dan is halfway up the stairs when the idea hits him. It’s risky, but also kind of perfect, and if he’s going to try this it has to be now. Dan goes into his bedroom and opens his wardrobe, searching through the pile of new clothes he’d ordered online last week until he finds it, tucked between two ironic t-shirts he paid way too much for.

He holds up the black pair of rompers by their straps and looks at them. One of his friends has a birthday coming up the next week and Dan is honestly awful at finding gifts, so when he’d come across these while shopping for himself and thought of her, he’d added them to his cart right away. She’s a bigger girl, so the sizing was quite large, and when he’d opened the package after it arrived a few days ago he couldn’t help but notice it would probably fit him. To be honest, he’d been curious for a while – he was more than aware of the fanart of him wearing dresses and skirts and other traditionally “feminine” clothing, which had got him thinking – so it was merely to satisfy the nagging in his brain when he had stripped down to his briefs and slipped into the rompers. He even considered satisfying the nagging of the fans, until he looked in the mirror and realised just how _short_ they were on him. Any photos he took would’ve probably come out borderline pornographic, so he had taken them off and decided to keep this as his secret.

Until now, at least. Dan knows Phil better than anyone, and he knows the man is a sucker for dress-ups, whether it be in the bedroom or just for the fun of it. Dan remembers the time he worse a nurses outfit to a dress-up party as a joke once and Phil had almost nutted in the taxi ride there. There’s no _way_ this thing wouldn’t get his attention. Dan pulls off his shirt and trackies, then hesitates for a moment before pulling off his underwear too and stepping into the rompers. He’ll wash them before he gives them to Amelia.

Dan looks at himself in the mirror. They’re just as short as he remembers. The loose material of the legs only reach the milky skin of his upper thigh, no lower than where his underwear would fall. The elastic in the one-piece hugs his waist nicely and gives his body a curvier look that he’s honestly really feeling, but the top half is his favourite. The two spaghetti straps hold the loose front up over his flat chest while the cold-shoulder sleeves hang down the freckled skin of his arms. It’s a nice look, he thinks, especially when he turns around and he can see the very bottom of his round ass-cheeks poking out from under the flowy material. Dan smiles to himself, ruffles his curls, and makes his way downstairs.

He walks back into the lounge, but instead of paying any notice to Phil he makes a beeline for the coffee table. He grabs Phil’s coffee cup from that morning and doesn’t try to get Phil’s attention in any way. He just happens to have to stand right in his eyeline to do all this. He hears the sharp intake of breath from the couch, even over the drawling voices of the politicians still droning on the TV.

‘What…’ Phil says, his voice catching in his throat. ‘What are you wearing?’

 ‘Clothes,’ he says with a shrug, before exiting the room.

The rim of the porcelain mug has barely touched the sink before he hears Phil’s feet pad into the room behind him.

‘They’re not normal clothes,’ Phil says, a little dumbly, but that’s how he is when he starts to get flustered.

‘Aren’t they?’ Dan replies nonchalantly, not even looking at his boyfriend as he breezes straight past him.

‘No. You…fuck, Dan, you look good.’

Dan moves like a snake when Phil reaches for him, grabbing his wrist mid-air and holding it there. Phil’s eyebrows aren’t knitted in permanent irritation anymore, but his eyes do look more than a little confused.

‘What-‘

‘Could you go without touching me for, like, five minutes?’ Dan mocks, a self-satisfied smirk wrestling its way onto his lips when the look of realisation washes over Phil’s face.

‘You _ass_ ,’ Phil says breathily, trying to look angry as his eyes swipe up and down Dan’s body but all he can manage is longing.

‘Nope,’ Dan grins, letting go of Phil’s wrist. ‘None of that for you, not today. Not after you _pushed_ me onto it before. Now go back to your sulking, I’ve got cleaning to do.’

For their standards the flat is already pretty clean, but Dan doesn’t have much trouble finding things to do. Most of them are conveniently in the lounge, right around where Phil is sat back on the couch. He dusts the mantelpiece and all of their little knick-knacks, he waters the plants, he puts away all the games and DVDs they’ve left out of their cases. His butterfingers condition seems to play up a lot more than usual, making him drop things a lot, and, well, if the material of the rompers rides up to show his entire ass when he bends over to pick it up, he can hardly be blamed for that. He feels the burning presence of Phil’s eyes on him for the entire time.

‘Dan,’ Phil whispers, unable to stop himself as Dan bends himself over the back of the couch to retrieve any junk that’s fallen behind it, making little whimpering noises as he stretches to reach a pen. ‘I get it, I’m sorry I was cranky and that I pushed you off the couch. But I’ve been sitting here with a hard-on for half an hour now and-‘

‘And you wanna fuck me?’ Dan says, looking at Phil but not retracting from his suggestive position.

‘ _Please_ ,’ Phil sighs.

‘Too bad.’

Dan is having way too much fun to give up at this point. He keeps it going for almost an hour, bending over and strutting around, and Phil is falling apart. Dan doesn’t miss the way his fingers constantly twitch and how his palm occasionally presses to his crotch to relieve the pressure, and his eyes barely leave Dan once the entire time. It’s when he wanders into the kitchen to find Dan licking Nutella from a spoon that he finally snaps.

‘Want some?’ Dan asks, eyebrow raised, as he sucks the spoon clean.

Phil looks at him, looks at his mouth, says ‘yes, actually, I fucking do _,_ ’ and throws Dan onto the kitchen counter.

The plastic jar and spoon fall to the ground as Dan is bent forwards over the countertop, a surprised whimper escaping his throat as his chest meets marble. His body relaxes from the shock almost immediately and he rests his cheek against the cool surface, letting his eyes slip shut as he feels Phil press up behind him. Through the thin layers of the rompers and Phil’s pyjama pants, he can feel the girth of Phil’s straining cock pressing against his ass and, shit, that always gets him hard.

‘You’re a slutty little cock-tease, you know that?’ Phil whispers hotly in his ear, leaning over him and making Dan shudder with arousal.

‘And you’re a grumpy dick,’ Dan says, trying to not let his breathlessness show.

‘But you love my dick, don’t you?’ Phil says, grinding himself against Dan now, and the noise he makes is high and more than a little needy. ‘You’ve been gagging for it, dressing up all pretty so I’d get hard for you. Can’t even go one day without getting fucked.’

Dan’s breathing becomes laboured as Phil grinds harder and he presses his clammy palms to the bench.

‘You’re not even wearing underwear, are you?’ Phil whispers, his fingers crawling up the back of Dan’s bare thigh and slipping under the rompers. ‘Mm, didn’t think so.’

Phil’s fingers trail across the supple skin of Dan’s ass, over the curve of his cheek, before pressing into the cleft. Dan whines loudly as they brush against his hole.

‘Such a greedy little thing. You’ll be sorry when I get my cock inside you and you can’t walk for a week.’

Dan thinks Phil is doing an awful lot of talking and not an awful lot of _doing_ , so he presses his hips back, rubbing his ass harder against that thick, hard cock, and it snaps Phil out of it immediately. Suddenly, his hands are gripping at the thin material of the rompers, clearly trying to find an opening or a zip or _something_ to get them off. Dan’s just about to tell him _it’s a one-piece, you idiot, get off me and I’ll take it off_ before –

‘Fuck it,’ Phil growls, taking the material that meets between Dan’s thighs to form the shorts and tears clean through it.

‘Hey!’ Dan says, the few more choice words on his tongue lost as Phil’s hand wraps around him and slips under the tattered material to fist at his cock. ‘Oh _,_ _fuck_.’

Phil keeps his fist just tight enough to send jolts of pleasure through his sensitive nerves but loose enough for Dan not to get ahead as he reaches for something on the bench. Dan hears the soft pop of a cap that he can’t place, and only realises what it is when he feels the slick liquid running down between his cheeks. It brings back old memories – stealing a bottle of olive oil from the kitchen back at his parent’s house in the days he couldn’t afford lube, so he could fuck himself on his fingers while they slept. He doesn’t have much time – or desire, really – to reminisce, because Phil’s fingers are sliding through the oil and finding their way inside him.

He takes two straight off the bat, still a little stretched out from their fuck-fest last night – and maybe Phil was on to something, maybe he _couldn’t_ go a day without getting fucked – and Dan lets out a long moan at the familiar pressure. Phil’s fingers move inside him, alternating between scissoring and pressing in deep and he’s not even bothering to look for his prostate because that’s what his dick is for, but Dan still loves the feeling.

He’s got three fingers in his ass in no time, and then he has none. Dan breathes heavily against the bench as he hears Phil’s pants drop to the ground, the sound of a bottle being poured, and then the tip of his slippery cock was breaching inside his hole.

‘ _Shit_ ,’ Phil hisses, slowly easing himself into Dan’s soft body because, even though Dan is used to taking cock, Phil is fucking _big_.

‘ _Phil_ ,’ Dan whines, pushing himself back to swallow every inch. ‘Oh God, oh _God_.’

Out of all the positions they’ve tried over the years, this has to be one of Dan’s favourites. Because of the angle of his body and the slight tilt upwards of Phil’s cock, it has the head rubbing directly across his g-spot straight away. As if their bodies were fucking made to be like this.

‘Feels good,’ Phil says, and Dan isn’t sure if it’s a statement or a question, but then Phil has one hand fisting his hair and the other tightening around his little dick and he doesn’t really care.

His hips pick up pace, snapping forward with more and more force, fucking into him good and proper. Dan’s chest is sliding across the counter as Phil uses the grip on his hair to pull him back onto his cock. The wonderful sound of skin on skin accentuates Phil’s groans and Dan’s whines as he fucks him harder and harder and at some point it crosses the line between normal and rough and Dan is fucking living for it. His neck ends up snapping back from the vice-like grip pulling at his hair and his sweaty hands can’t keep a hold of the edge of the bench. Phil’s cock is slamming against his prostate and it’s sending the most amazing sensations through his body, mixing with the pleasure of Phil’s hand gripping his cock, almost painfully tight, and leaving him in a sensory overload where all he can do is moan.

‘So fucking gorgeous,’ Phil pants, beads of sweat dripping from his forehead onto Dan’s back and it’s hard to tell who’s soaking the rompers faster. ‘So fucking pretty. So glad I have you. Should never ignore you, fuck, I love you. Gonna come. Gonna come inside you.’

‘Please,’ Dan gasps, and it means both _please fill me up_ and _please make me come too_ and Phil must know, somehow, because he does.

His thumb works itself frantically over the head of Dan’s cock and he comes, _hard._ His nerves are on fire and his toes are curling and his eyes are rolling back and God, he can feel Phil pulsing inside him and filling him with come and he’s such a slut for that feeling. He chants his name as he releases all over Phil’s hand and the cupboard and the rompers. He tries to fuck himself back onto Phil to ride through it but his thighs are trembling far too much so he just ends up laying there and _feeling_ it.

It’s almost a minute before Dan’s breathing slows enough to hear anything over it, other than his pounding heartbeat. When Phil finally pulls out he’s completely soft, and Dan whimpers a little as he feels the mix of oil and come trickle down his inner thigh.

‘Fuck,’ Phil half gasps, half laughs, as he slides to the kitchen floor; when Dan thinks his legs can handle it, he peels himself off the counter and follows suit.

‘Yeah,’ Dan smiles, trying not to sit directly on his ass and leaning his head back against one of the cupboards he hasn’t splattered with come. ‘Fuck is right.’

‘Oh, look! An after-dessert dessert!’ Phil says, picking up the forgotten jar of Nutella and licking some straight from the top.

Dan rolls his eyes. Well, he certainly has his normal Phil back. He makes a mental note – stock up on pretty outfits for Grumpy Phil days. Speaking of...

‘You owe Amelia a new present,’ Dan says, looking down at the torn, come and sweat soaked rompers.

Phil licks a smear of chocolate spread from the corner of his mouth and shrugs.

‘Worth it.’


End file.
